Sugoi
by shadowpaw13
Summary: A Dirk x Reader Fanfic


Dirk fanfiction~ Sugoi

You sit staring at your computer as the animations go across your screen. You were making an anime where a video game experiment goes wrong and gamer in the world gets sucked in and they have to win the game to save the world. You look at the top of the computer monitor. "Ugh two in the morning" you say finishing up the last part of the animation. "Yes done!" You whisper shout. "With the first episode at least" you groan. With a few clicks of your mouse you anime is online. You shut down your hot computer. "Time for bed" you say going over to your cheap twin bed that you've clearly out grown. You fall asleep before you even you touch the bed. ~boy I wish I could sleep like that~

-next morning-

You yawn waking up at 8:10 in the morning. You groan"ugh why did I have to wake up so early." To pass the time you decide to go work on episode 2 of your anime. You named it 'Land of 1000 Warriors'. It was a lame title but still it wasn't the worst. You got your friends to be voice actors. Emails flood your desktop. The first one is spam from Walmart. Damn you Walmart, your not that important. The second tells you that you have a view on your anime. You gasp "holy crap already?" You just posted it at 2. There are about 100 more of these emails. "Damn! How are there this many views... And what kind of nerd looks up every anime on the Internet?...me ." Yea you admit to yourself that you have no life and your a nerd but you don't give a flying fuzzoodle about it. -I am such a nerd too- . " the first view on my video is...DIRK STRIDER?!" You never knew he was in to anime. Or maybe it wasn't the anime, but you couldn't believe that cause he's like the coolest kid in the school. Too cool for your league. Like so awesome! Anyway after fangirling about Dirk watching your anime you start working on episode 2. An hour or two you hear a knock on your door. "Come in" you say in a slightly annoyed tone. You don't like when people interrupt you when your working on something. "Sorry to interrupt" your mom says as she brings your breakfast in your room. Pancakes and bacon with some scrambled eggs. The average breakfast that everyone has. She also brought you a glass of milk. "Gracias mom" you thanked. "Your welcome sweat heart" she says softly. She walks out of the room humming the song 'What a wonderful World'. You don't know why she was so happy but you liked it. You keep looking at animation and how you would make it plopping a piece of bacon in your mouth. You put on some music. "Hm how about this song." You grin and put on the opening song to soul eater. This was definitely more enjoyable. You take a small break from your crappy anime. Your tumblr ask was calling your name. 3 asks show up in your ask box. The first one says "make another episode of Land of 1000 Warriors". You were so surprised. You didn't think anyone would like it. Well everyone's like that when they make stuff. The next one was tumblrbot asking some stupid question. Boy did you ever hate tumblrbot. The third says "hey wanna go out to lunch today (y/n)? How about at that new restaurant?" You almost choked on your bacon. You looked at account closely. Yup it was Dirk. You answer his ask with a "sure". He sends you a response quick. "How about at 10:20? Outside the restaurant." You answer "ok" fangirling again. You check the time 10:00! That only gives you 20 minutes. You shred through your closet for something nice. A nice blue laced tank top looks cute. You also pull out a red laced miniskirt. Cute. You change and to the bathroom. You brush your teeth and brush your hair keeping it down. You take a lavender bow and put it in your (h/c) hair. You go grab some purple converse and tell your mom your going out. You pull out your favorite purse and stash some money in it. The restaurant is a few minutes away. You start walking in and out of the heat as the trees shadows pass by. It's in your sight and you see someone standing by the entrance. You quicken your pace until your in a jog.

You finally get there and see Dirk standing in front looking at you. "Hey (y/n) care to come in?" He opens the door for you." Hi Dirk, thanks" you walk inside. A waitress sits you both down at a table. "So I saw that new anime episode you made. "Land of 1000 Warriors" he says. "Oh thanks I appreciate it" you say trying not to freak out. You keep chatting about anime until the waitress interrupts you. " so we are going to start you two off with a drink" she says. "I'll have a sprite" Dirk answers first. "Uh I'll have a water please" you say being as polite as you can. The waitress leaves. "Don't you have a job at the coffee shop down the street? Dirk asks you. You nod " yea at trollbucks". "That place has good pastries." He smiles at you. "Thanks I make them myself" you blush a teensy bit. You never thought your cooking was that good. "Oh really that's awesome. So after this..." He look down a little bit." Wanna come back to my house?"." Sure why not" you smile a blush. The waiter comes back with your drinks. "Have you figured out what your going to eat yet?" She asks. " oh yes I'll have the chicken tenders with French fries please" you tried to answer before him. "I'll have the same" he says smiling at you. "Ok your food will be right out in a moment." The waitress says joyfully winking at you. You blink making sure your eyes weren't bad. You blush and look at Dirk. He was sipping his sprite. "Hey Dirk?"you question. "Hm?" "How come you wanted to take me to lunch when we haven't really talked at all. Not that I don't like like it but I'm just curious" you wonder what his answer was. Maybe it was a bet or something. He blushes madly and says "well (y/n) I've kind of admired you when I met you. Your just so awesome and I kinda like you.."you blush. You didn't know what to say so you wrote it down on a napkin. I love you too with a heart under it. He blushes and smiles. The waitress comes with you food "enjoy". Boy you two were hungry, you dug in the plate. "This is delicious" you say stating the obvious. He nods as you both finish up. You take out money and set it on the table. The both of you leave.

The walk to his house was relatively quiet. Suddenly you feel his hand wrapping around yours. You blush holding his hand. " hey (y/n) ... will you be my girlfriend?" He asks shyly breaking the silence. " o-of course" you answer smiling at him. You finally get to his house. "Well ready?" He asks. "yup anything that comes in our way". You smile. You both walk in to a screaming baby in a cradle. " oh crap bro!" Dirk runs over to the cradle. "Thank god he's alright". You hear him mumble some curses afterwards. "Ugh I don't know what to do I suck with babies". You walk over to the cradle picking the blonde haired baby up. "Pewww! He needs a diaper change, do you know where they are?" You ask. He nods grabbing one and handing it to you. You proceed to change the baby's diaper. " I never knew you you had a brother Dirk." You say still a bit surprised. "Well I do and his name is Dave" he answers taking note of the way you changed his diaper. The baby stares at you contently with his bright red eyes. "How come his eyes are red?" "Well I have orange eyes so it's probably a Strider thing." he says taking off his shades showing you his gorgeous orange eyes. You end up staring at his eyes and how mesmerizing they were. He stares back at your (e/c) as they flutter. "Your eyes are so... sugoi" he says blushing. You blush gap between your faces close and his lips are on yours. You ease into the kiss. He pulls back "I love you (y/n)" he says sweetly. You giggle and say "I love you too Dirk.


End file.
